villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noah Family
The Noah Family (ノアの一族 in Japanese), originally known as the Clan of Noah is a fanatic group of 13 people whom have had the "Noah gene" within their bodies awakened in relation to their doctrine that they are the thirteen human descendants of the thirteen original Noah who are reincarnated from generation to generation, and they serve the will of Noah and their leader known as the Millennium Earl. They are depicted to be the very first human race. Outline All humans on Earth are descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Millennium Earl who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset. Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name. Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair (with the exception of Jasdevi, Wisely, and Allen) and the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata. History 7000 years before the main story, the disciples of Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it is documented in the Cube as "The Three Days of Darkness". After the first incarnation of the Millennium Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generation. 35 years before the main story, the fourteenth Noah, Nea Walker, betrayed the Family, killing all except Road and the Earl before being killed, himself. Though he desired to become the new Millennium Earl, the current Earl still misses him and desires to have him by his side again, believing he can convince Nea to join them. Years before the main story, the disciples of Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it is documented in the Cube as "The Three Days of Darkness". After the first incarnation of the Millennium Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generation. 35 years before the main story, the fourteenth Noah, Nea Walker, betrayed the Family, killing all except Road and the Earl before being killed, himself. Though he desired to become the new Millennium Earl, the current Earl still misses him and desires to have him by his side again, believing he can convince Nea to join them. Apostles of the Noah Family *The Millennium Earl *Toraido *Joido (Tyki Mikk ) *Dezaiasu (Sheril Kamelot) *Wisely *Fiidora *Maashiima *Raasura (Skinn Bolic ) *Road (Road Kamelot) *Bondomu (Jasdevi ~ Jasdero and Devit) *Rasutoru (Lulu Bell) *Maitora *Nea Walker (defected and reincarnated) Inherent Noah Abilities *'Natural command of all Akuma': All Noah have the ability to command Akuma to do whatever they want, both verbally and telepathically. The extent of this influence is so complete that Noah can command Akuma to self-destruct, even if it is against the Akuma's will. *'Akuma Blood Oil Immunity': Though they are human, Noah are immune to the poisonous effects of Akuma blood oil, though it is noted by Jasdevi that it tastes terrible. *'Survivability' The Noah clan has shown to be able to recover from even fatal injuries as when lulu bell cut off her own face with Alan's claw and it regenerated almost immediately though this doesn't mean they are capable of withstanding anything as they are still subjected to dying. *'Noah's "Memory"': The driving force behind the will that all Noah feel, it guides their thirst for blood and their hatred of Innocence and those who wield them, and, when a Noah is in a life threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramatically. *'Familial Empathy': Noah are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden the Noah within them, as shown when Skinn Bolic died and Tyki was unable to explain why he was crying. Road, who was also crying at the time, explained that Noah was crying. *'Dark Matter abilities': All Noah members have their special abilities based off of Dark Matter, which grants them each a unique and powerful ability, making them deadly fighters. This also makes them vulnerable to Innocence, but at the same time, allows them to destroy Innocence by merely touching one. Trivia *It is unclear how Nea Walker, the fourteenth Noah, fits into the Noah reincarnation cycle, as it is explained by Wisely that there were only thirteen original Apostles, the Millennium Earl included. *"Stigmata", by definition, are marks of disgrace associated with a particular circumstance, quality, or person. In the Roman Catholic faith, the word is given to bodily marks, sores or sensations of pain in locations that correspond to the crucifixion wounds of Jesus Christ. Category:Cults Category:Anime Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Paranormal Category:Manga Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Families Category:Hostile Species Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers